1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinge structure connecting an electronic device and a stand, and in particular to a hinge structure used in a stand for an electronic device such as a laptop, wherein the hinge structure is smooth operated in a small space and suitable for modularity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tablets which are portable devices are used to transmitting or controlling data by touching their screens.
Since the tablets are often used by both hands, users feel tired quickly. When the tablets are put on knee, it is easy to slide or shake. To solve such a problem, a stand is used to support the tablets in a predetermined angle for operation.
Conventional stands for supporting electronic devices are usually pivoted to the electronic devices at one end, and the other end becomes free end. The stand can be folded and received in the electronic device. The free end is rotated to a desired angle with respect to the pivoted end when the electronic device is used. However, such a conventional stand has an opened structure which often occupies a considerable space and a limited rotational angle. The conventional stand is also easily damaged due to impact.